The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobularia plant, botanically known as (Lobularia canariensis×Lobularia maritima)×Lobularia maritima and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inlbublupr’.
The new Lobularia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in La Palma, Canary Islands, Spain. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Lobularia plants with unique and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lobularia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in March, 2009 in La Palma, Canary Islands, Spain of a Lobularia canariensis×Lobularia maritima ‘Inlbusnopr’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,594, as the female, or seed, parent, with an unnamed selection of Lobularia maritima, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobularia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in La Palma, Canary Islands, Spain in May, 2010. Asexual reproduction of the new Lobularia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in La Palma, Canary Islands, Spain since November, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Lobularia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.